Czas MagMela, odc.3 - Walka w Zamku Alnwick
Czas MagMela, odc.3 - Walka w Zamku Alnwick' - trzeci odcinek pierwszego sezonu Nieskończonej Wojny.' ---- Parę kilometrów dalej od BeyView zatrzymaliśmy się przy stacji benzynowej. Siedziałem w furgonetce i śledziłem wszystkie ruchy MagMela. Nic nie mogłem znaleźć, aż zauważyłem małą czerwoną kropkę, która świeciła i przybliżała się do nas. Wybiegłem z furgonetki i spojrzałem w niebo - to był MagMel. - Peter! - krzyknąłem. Evans wybiegł ze stacji i spojrzał w niebo. - MagMel! - Lecę za nim! Wsiadajcie do furgonetki i jedźcie za mną! Uruchomiłem silniki w zbroi i ruszyłem w pogoń za MagMelem. Nie wiedział, że go śledzę. Przelecieliśmy parę kilosów i nagle się zatrzymał. Odwrócił się do mnie i uniósł lewą rękę. Z jego rękawicy wydobyła się ta sama wiązka laserowa, która uszkodziła sufit w moim mieszkaniu. Repulsor trafił mnie, a ja spadałem w dół. Uruchomiłem silniki awaryjne i podleciałem do MagMela, który znów próbował uderzyć we mnie swoją bronią. - Nie rozumiesz Blaze, że to wasza przyszłość!? Nie chcieliście oddać mi swoich bakuganów, i tej decyzji pożałujecie! - Nigdy nie żałowałem podjętej przeze mnie decyzji. - Złapałem MagMela i obaj zaczęliśmy spadać. Uderzyliśmy o górę, otarliśmy się o skały i wpadliśmy do rzeki. Moja zbroja była wodoodporna, wypłynąłem na brzeg, a po MagMelu, ani śladu. Złapałem się za głowę. GPS pokazywał mi, że reszta BG znajduje się dwa kilometry ode mnie. MagMel jest w pobliżu. - Stary, co ty tam z tym MagMelem wyprawiałeś?? - zapytał się Dorian. - Wirowałeś, spadałeś, leciałeś do przodu. - Miał potężną broń... Drago, jesteś tam? - Tak! Mam przeobrazić się w swoją prawdziwą formę? - Na razie nie! Peter, wyskakuj! Dach furgonetki otworzył się. Peter zamknął hełm i wyleciał. Po chwilach stał obok mnie. - Co się dzieje?? - Peter podszedł bliżej rzeki i spojrzał w moim kierunku. - Gdzie MagMel? - Nie wiem!! Rozglądaiśmy się po okolicy, aż dostaliśmy niepokojący sygnał dochodzący z furgonetki. Jakiś krzyk. Straciliśmy sygnał. - Cholera, tam jest!! - krzyknąłem i wskazałem palcem. Peter odwrócił się. MagMale złapał furgonetkę i poleciał przed siebię. Był niesamowicie szybki, po chwili zniknął pozostawiając po sobie fioletowe światła. Jego zbroja była uszkodzona. ---- Nie wiedziałem co robić... Usiadłem na ziemi i myślałem. - Nie przemęczaj się. Trzeba ruszyć głową... - Co ci to da? Nie wiemy, gdzie są! - Luke, słyszę coś!! - Peter usłyszał szum i jakiś głos. Była to Maja. - Spróbuję ich zlokalizować. Peter szukał ostatniego sygnału, pomiędzy nim, a furgonetką. Ja również zacząłem odbierać jakieś dźwięki z auta. - Co!? - zdziwiłem się. - Dźwięk dochodził z... Anglii!!!? - Co jest grane!! Jak on się tam dostał!? - My też musimy, Luke. W drogę! ---- Tymczasem u pozostałych. MagMel wywrócił furgenotkę do góry nogami. Wszyscy leżeli i nie mogli się wydostać. - Zamknijcie oczy i zasłońcie uszy!! - Mati uniósł rękę i zniszczył dach furgonetki. Pomógł wyjść pozostałym. - Luke miał dobry pomysł, by spędzić przy tych zbrojach dwa lata. - powiedział Dans trzymając się za głowę. - Mamy jakąś broń? - Tak się składa, że MagMel jedynie nas poturbował. Nie zajrzał do środka. Gdzie my do cholery tak w ogóle jesteśmy?? - Zaraz... Ja poznaję to miejsce. - powiedziała Maja. - Niby skąd? Stary zamek... - mruknął Dorian. - Tak, ale... Jestem przekonana, że gdzieś już widziałam ten zamek! - Gdzie? - Zaraz.... Już wiem! To zamek Alnwick w Angli!! Wykorzystany został w filmach o Harrym Potterze. To filmowy Hogwart. - Czyli... jesteśmy w Angli? - zdziwił się Rex i podszedł do bramy zamku. - Tak, tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Mati urzył repulsora, by wyburzyć drzwi zamku. - Mati!!! - krzyknęła Maja. - O co chodzi? I tak czeka nas kataklizm. - wszedł pierwszy. Było naprawdę ciemno. Po chwili zapaliły się świece, ich ogień był niebiesko fioletowy. Nagle zapadła się pod nimi ziemia. Wylądowali na ogromnym materacu. Parę metrów od nich znajdował się MagMel. Siedział w fotelu opierając głowę o rękę. Patrzył się na nich szyderczo. Dorian wyjął Omniblaster, ale zza kolumny wybiegł robot, który uderzył Ruekaia i wytrącił mu broń. - Witajcie w moim królestwie! - Od kiedy jesteś czarodziejem?? - zapytał Adrian. - Kim?? - zdziwił się MagMel. - Na swoją siedzibę wybrałeś Hogwart. - odparł. - A więc... Zamek ten nazywa się Hogwart? Cóż za piękna nazwa, ale nazwę to po swojemu... nazwę ten zamek Warthog!! - Jesteś chory psychicznie. - jęknął Dorian leżąc pod ścianą. - Ten zamek nazywa się Alnwick, a wykorzystano go do kręcenia filmu o jakimś Chorym Portierze. Idiota... - Żarty się was trzymają? Nie dociera do was, że niedługo tę planetę czeka zagłada? Kiedy mój przyjaciel Thanos pojawi się razem ze swoją armią Cheetaury zniszczą wszystko na swojej drodze! Żadne bakugany wam nie pomogą, dzieci! - Mów jak chcesz! - Mati wycelował w MagMela pociski i po chwili wystrzelił. Pociski trafiły MagMela, który przebił się przez cztery ściany i został zasypany przez gruz. - Ech... - MagMel podniósł się, a jego zbroja sama się naprawiła. - Pożałujesz, głupcze!! Moi wierni słudzy! Do boju! - Wszędzie pojawiły się roboty, skoczyły na połogę i stanęły naprzeciwko BG. Wszyscy unieśli broń. - Mamy trochę przes... - Nie kończ. - przerwał Adrianowi Rex. - Wiemy... Roboty były tej samej budowy co MagMel. Miały w rękach wiertła, niektóre nie miały nóg, inne rąk... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Nieskończona Wojna Kategoria:Lukowskyy